RUSH!
by electrickarmax3
Summary: When all young trainers and coordinators have to put their dreams on hold, and attend high school, and on top of that only the very best get accepted into Jubilife Academy. Childhood rivals unite, sparks fly and scandals form, and before they know it, they're caught in the rush. It's a survival game...and May, Drew and their friends plan to be the last ones standing...
1. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hey guys!

I'm sure some of you atleast, have been anticipating the next instalment of 'RUSH!' (which used to be known as 'School Rush!' Well I have some good and bad news.

I know this really really sucks, but I just realised that the story hasn't had much of a plot so far, and a lot of the characters' intentions and personalities aren't very clear. Maybe you guys haven't noticed this, but if I continue like this further down the line, the story is going to get seriously boring…which we don't want to happen.

So…I'm rewriting it, and changing some events which have happened, whilst adding others. I am NOT DISCONTINUING this story, so don't worry. Also, thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, and I really hope you keep reviewing, even though you all probably hate me right now. Thank you for all the support so far, and hit the next button to read the new first chapter.

Once again, I apologise with everything I've got, but I hope you keep reading because I have a lot of things planned. 'RUSH!' will be updated on Sundays (Australian time) every week, so you guys can look forward to a weekly update from now on.

Thanks for bearing with me so far, and I won't let you down. I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING D:

**The new first chapter is up...so click the next button and you can read it! **

Peace and love,

Rupee xx


	2. Road To Something New

_Hey Everybody!_

_**If you haven't read my message, go back to the previous chapter and read it, pretty please! :)**  
><em>

_Chapter One rewrite is here! I promise you it is definitely a bit better than the previous chapters, and this time we don't just follow Ash – we follow everyone's journeys to JAE. Sorry about this annoying change of plan on my part, but please bear with me – I'm only trying to make the reading experience a bit better for you guys. _

_Here we go….._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own pokemon but I own these story ideas_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Road To Something New

_No one saw it coming…but soon enough the unpredictable had happened._

_Giovanni had taken over the all of the five regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Team Rockets power had grown to know no bounds and all the other regional groups like Magma, Aqua, Galactic and Plasma had bowed down before Team Rocket's authority._

_The thing which shocked people the most…though…was instead of wreaking havoc, he decided that Pokemon Trainers were to exist no more. All the adult trainers were forced into doing day jobs or going to university to study even more. That also meant that every trainer or coordinator under the age of fifteen had to give up travelling around the regions and attend school with their Pokemon. _

_However, only the best were able to attend Jubilife Academy of Excellence – newly established by Cynthia, ex-Sinnoh champion and one of the strongest trainers known in existence. She'd scoured all the regions for those who were top at their game, and sent them invitations to attend her school. She hoped that if she trained all of them to be the strongest, Giovanni could be taken down one day…_

_Until then, all that mattered was that a large group of teenagers who would soon be arriving at JAE, were leaving their homes, ready to embark on their long…or short journey to Jubilife City where they would be living on campus, and studying from the very best teachers. _

* * *

><p><strong>6.05 AM<strong>

**In front of the Red-Roofed House, 1****st**** Street, Pallet Town**

In the real world, all kids go to school, but thanks to his hyperactive, yet supportive mother, he was able to ignore this basic necessity of life and skip straight to living by himself and moving around all by himself with his friends from the age of ten. So basically, the idea of having to live in a dormitory with "rules" and "regulations" did not appeal to him. Not that he even knew what those words meant, because he'd never been to school…

As you can imagine, he was pretty upset, and was haughtily pushed out of his small "cottage" in Pallet Town by the very frustrated Delia Ketchum. He stood outside the door, his face sweltering in the heat with the official Pokemon League cap on his head. Delia gave him a quick hug, and they both shared a small family moment with each other. Pikachu, forever excited, leaped onto his shoulder and held on tight as Ash marched out through the gate and onto the dirt path, retracing the steps of his very first journey – to catch the Magnet Train at Saffron City.

**6.05 AM**

**In front of the Greens' House, 2****nd**** Street, Pallet Town**

"Good Morning Leaf," the boy next door politely greeted.  
>"Hey there, Red! You ready to go?" Leaf asked, as Red nodded.<p>

"We should probably run though. I'll bet you those two went ahead," Red replied.

**6.05 AM**

**In front of Professor Oak's Laboratory, 3****rd**** Street, Pallet Town**

"Now, now… I expect top results, you do know that you have a name to live up to. ESPECIALLY, as one of the Oak household," an old man who stood sturdy with a greying hair and an aged complexion preached to the young spiky-haired brunette who patiently listened. "Yes Gramps," he muttered and was caught by surprise when his grandfather enveloped him in a hug. "I'll miss you, Gary!" he said, patting his grandson's shoulder. Meanwhile next to the Professor, his sister, Daisy held out something for him. "Here. It's the latest technology from Unova. It's called an XTransciever. If you ever feel like talking to anyone, video chat me on it." She said with a content smile, before throwing her arms around her brother in a hug. Gary felt hostile, but hugged back. He realised how much his family missed him, while he was away from them.

He waved goodbye and set off towards Saffron City, with his biggest rival, Ash Ketchum in sight. Delia called out from the front door, "Don't forget to change your you-know-what everyday!" causing Ash to protest that he was being embarrassed. Gary smirked, Delia was such an embarrassing mother – but it was better than nothing. He caught up to Ash.

"Hey Gary, having a nice morning?" Ash asked him.

"Hmph, every morning as Gary Oak is equally wonderful. I can't believe you even asked," he retorted which annoyed Ash.

"You guys are at it again? It's six in the morning!" a girl complained from behind them. Their faces were overjoyed to see Leaf, and the silent figure standing next to her.

"Oh my goodness Red! I didn't know you had the red version of the Official Pokemon League Cap! You've never worn it before. Where did you get it? Can I have it?" Ash excitedly asked.

Red shrugged before replying in his low, husky voice, "I got it from Dad, before I left."

Ash, Gary, Red and Leaf had all grown up together as childhood friends. Even though they'd all journeyed around Kanto separately, they had kept in touch and met back every year at Pallet Town. Their friendship had survived this whole time, but would everything change, in high school?

All of their mouths dropped when they finally reached Saffron City. The special superfast magnet train assigned to arrive exactly on the JAE campus had been scheduled on Platform 8, and the platform was swarming with adolescents, around their age, maybe older. "Well it has to be this train, right? I'm surprised that JAE has it's own train." Leaf commented.

"Well it is a school for the BEST trainers in all of the regions," Gary stated, "Which makes me wonder how you got in, Ash?"

Ash fell for the taunt, "Maybe because I am going to be a Pokemon Master one day!" Red chuckled, and Leaf laughed. Ash and Gary had always argued like little children, it was nothing new. They strode forward just as the express came to a halt.

The Jubilife Express was luxurious, well-furnished train. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Leaf shouted absorbing her surroundings. They chose a cabin and settle down with their trunks in hand. Ash and Gary both lunged for the windows, which left Leaf sitting beside Gary and Red sitting beside Ash. There was still room for four more people in their cabin and Leaf especially looked forward to making more friends.

Ash's Pikachu happily hopped off his shoulder and on to his lap for a nap. Meanwhile Ash pigged out on the feast Delia had packed for him to enjoy on the train – without offering it to his friends. Gary looked out the window, Red fiddled with his Pokedex and Leaf had her earphones plugged in.

The cabin door squeezed open, as a tall, tanned boy walked in. "Mind if I grab a seat?" he asked. They all looked towards and shook their heads. "BROCK!" they all then happily shouted.

They'd all beaten the Pewter Gym during their travels, so they were familiar with its Gym Leader Brock. "So you'll be attending JAE as well?" Leaf asked enthusiastically.

Brock's eyes shone, "Well half and half, you could say. I'm a student but I also get to help the world-famous breeder, Suzy teach breeding classes. Aren't I lucky?"

Gary smirked, "I see you still haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend."

Brock cleared his throat, "That may be so…but there'll be TONS of girls just waiting for me in Jubilife City!" He had completely lost it, and was thrashing around.

Eventually three hours passed, with Brock and Red discussing Pokemon types and techniques, Ash grooming Pikachu and giving her some TLC, Leaf finishing ROGUE – the best fashion magazine in all of the regions, and Gary planning out how his high school life would turn out.

Finally they arrived at the only stop along the way, Goldenrod City, in Johto. A separate train had been sent to Hoenn and Unova to pick up all the students in those areas. Just then the door of their cabin opened again.

A girl walked in, with two boys at her side. She had striking aqua hair, in two pigtails, which curved upwards, a grey cap, and a white jacket, under which she had a bright pink t-shirt and grey bike pants.

The boy on her left, was a tall teenager who wore a black and yellow cap backwards, with a small tuft of his black hair sticking out, black t-shirt with a red jumper on top and then yellow shorts, and the other individual had greyish blonde hair which stuck up in three spikes in the middle of his, head and wore a green shirt, brown long pants and green sneakers.

The outburst that followed was absurd.

"Oh fair maiden, how about we enjoy a – "Brock began, after being captivated by Marina's perfect appearance. Marina had other plans.

She stood in front of Gary and blinked her eyes in a flirtatious manner, "Hey gorgeous," she said. Gary simple spiked up his hair more and returned to whatever he was doing. Marina kept trying to get his attention until the black-haired boy snapped his fingers.

After the girl settled down, the black-haired one finally spoke up, "We're so sorry about that. You see, Marina can't control herself when she sees any guy she finds appealing,"

"Jimmy just wishes that she'd lose her cool when Marina saw him…" the other boy said, which Jimmy returned with a punch to his shoulder.

Leaf couldn't hold in her laughter, "Gary? Appealing? Pfft…yeah, right!"

Gary seemed to take offense to this, "Excuse me, Miss Leaf Green? Do you remember my fan club?"

Leaf only laughed harder, "You mean those weird bunch of girls who did the 'Gary Gary he's my man' thing?"

"Every guy dreams of having their own fanclub." Gary finished before returning to his list.

Leaf simply waved her hand, "Whatever you say, Mr Ego. Anyways, I'm Leaf Green from Pallet Town," she introduced.

Marina plopped down next to her, "I'm MARINA FROM NEW BARK TOWN! IT'S SO GOOD TO MEET ANOTHER GIRL!" Leaf was in the same boat as well, so they eagerly chatted away to each other.

Jimmy introduced himself, and his friend, Victor.

Ash, Brock, Gary and Red got to know Jimmy, Marina and Victor a lot better for the next three hours. They all released their Pokemon to meet Jimmy's Typhlosion and Beedrill, and also Marina's Misdreavus called Little Miss, her Jigglypuff and her Croconaw called Wani-Wani. Ash and Jimmy had chatted about battle strategies, and promised each other to have a real trainer battle once they reached campus. Marina had boasted about the radiance and her superior performance skills to Leaf, and Leaf had talked about her successes in the battling front. Then Victor had described his strange experiences at the Violet City Trainer School, as a child, which the other three, who had never been to school before, listened to, with wide eyes.

Eventually Marina pulled out a pack of cards, which resulted in an endless game of Snap, with constant bickering between Ash and Gary along the way.

**3.46 PM**

**Jubilife Station**

As the smoke from the train settled, Ash, along with his new friends, stepped down from the train with their luggage. Actually, it was more like Marina with her two suitcases, which were being carried by Jimmy and Victor. Red asked, "Should we get going? If them four, are feeling up to it," He said pointing towards Jimmy and Victor, moaning and wailing – with Leaf and Brock laughing along, and Gary calling Daisy on his XTransceiver to inform them he had reached JAE.

They followed the crowd out of JAE's very own train station and headed towards the large golden electronic gates of Jubilife Academy of Excellence. A statue of a Garchomp (typical Cynthia) greeted them at the entrance as several staff ran about registering students here and there. Each student received a pack containing a welcome letter, handbook filled with school rules, a map of the school and Jubilife City, their timetables, dorm key cards and room assignments.

Once they'd passed the front gates, all of them dropped their luggage to swap schedules (because they'd each chosen different electives) and room assignments. "I'm sharing a room with some guy called Hilbert." Gary read out. It turned out that Leaf was sharing her room with two others – Ursula and Hilda, Ash would be rooming with Richie, Jimmy was with Khoury, Victor with Todd, Brock with Cilan and Red was with Brendan.

"Hey, we'll be heading off to our dorms now. We'll meet up with you guys later during dinner, alright?" Leaf called. The boys waved with Gary replying, "Sure!"

**5.50 PM**

**Front Gates of JAE, Jubilife City**

"Welcome back to May's Adventures! The path is twisted, and the people are strange. I wonder where we are. Oh, it's Jubilife City!" May said holding a rectangle in front of her face pretending she was on TV. A boy sighed next to her, "You're embarrassing the hell out of me, May."

"Sorry, Brendan…I'm just excited!"

She heard the squeal of girls to her right as they all ran in one direction. "Oh my gosh! Did you hear? He's here!"

Brendan looked around, "I wonder who they're talking about,"

May nodded in agreement, "Me, too."

Another girl ran past, but Brendan caught her arm, "Who's here?"

"You mean you don't know?" the girl said in shock, "THE Drew Hayden of LaRousse City is here! AH!"

May wasn't surprised, because she knew that JAE only accepted the best – which Drew Hayden most definitely was.

He was the best coordinator in all of Hoenn, and she had heard so much about him. "Hey Brendan, do you think he could help me become a better coordinator?" she asked.

Brendan smiled and nodded, "Sure. I mean he must be a nice guy to be such a hit with the ladies."

"Awww is Brendy jealous?" May pouted. Brendan punched her shoulder and ran off towards the gate.

A few minutes later, they held their trainer packs in their hands. "So, I'm rooming with a Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower. They have really nice names, for sure," May squealed, "This is going to be SO much fun!"

Brendan looked at his slip of paper, "Gee, I don't know. I'm with some guy called Red. Not the most common name in the world,"

"Well, we should probably go to our dorms, right? I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah. Have fun, till then!"

"You can count on that, Brendy!"  
>"Drop the nickname…"<p>

"Stay Tuned to 'May's Adventures', as we walk on the road to something new!" she finished, before walking off towards the dorms. Brendan facepalmed and headed in the other direction. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><em>So here it is c: The first chapter, completely different. Drew and many others have not yet been introduced, but they will be soon and then all the drama starts! Please keep reviewing, you know you guys inspire me and make me write this. I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Oh – and next update will be next Sunday, so keep your eyes out. <em>

_OH. AND FEEL FREE TO KILL ME. I KNOW YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY MAD._

_Have a good one,_

_Rupee xx_


	3. Encounters

_AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2!_

_xxxx I do not own Pokemon xxxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Encounters**

**6.30 PM**

**Room 204, Girl's Dorms**

"You're really pretty," May said staring at her roommate, who read the latest issue of the monthly ROGUE. The girl with midnight blue hair looked up for a few seconds at the brunette before giving a small smile and returning back to her magazine. Meanwhile, the redhead called out from the bathroom, "There's no toilet paper!"

"Why didn't you check before you decided to take a dump?" Dawn called back, while flipping a page.

An angry voice resounded, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? YOU CAN'T JUST HOLD THAT STUFF IN YOU KNOW!"

"WELL DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME, MISTY! WE ONLY JUST MET!" Dawn said, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "HOLD IT IN A BIT LONGER!" she shouted and stormed out of the door to the Girls Dorm reception.

**6.37 PM**

**Girl's Dormitories Reception Centre**

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you today?" a smiling Nurse Joy asked.

"We've run out of toilet paper…and my, er, friend is kind of in the middle of a –"

"Here you go!" Nurse Joy happily said, handing her a whole sixteen-pack of toilet rolls.

"Um…I'm sure one's enough?" Dawn nervously stated, but Nurse Joy had already retreated back into the Pokeball storage room to satisfy the requests of other students so Dawn had to carry the hug pack up five levels of stairs. On second thoughts, she decided to avoid all embarrassment and use the elevator instead.

**6.41 PM**

**Elevator**

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side that afternoon, because just as she entered the elevator, the girl who Dawn had hoped to avoid running into, decided to walk into the elevator with her two bright pink bags. Her light pink hair was tied in two extremely curly pigtails and she wore a purple dress which went up to her knees. "I can't believe they don't have any porters to carry my luggage. A girl's hands are supposed to be delicate."

Dawn decided that they only way to conceal herself was to use the toilet paper pack itself, and so she held it up to cover her face. "Oh, do you work here?" the girl asked Dawn. Dawn replied with a nervous 'not quite'. "Well, do you have diarrhoea or something? Or maybe you just like collecting toilet rolls?" the girl smirked.

"Huh…funny" Dawn replied trying to laugh as inconspicuously as possible. She then realised that she hadn't even selected which floor she'd be disembarking on, and it was much to awkward to do so in that situation. She realised that the girl lived on the fifth floor. Soon enough the elevator had reached the top floor, and it opened. To Dawn's surprise, the pinkette remained inside. "Aren't you getting OFF?" Dawn asked, before realising how rude she'd sounded.

Luckily she hadn't picked it up, "No, I'm on the second floor. I just realised I forgot to press the button. I guess your toilet rolls just distracted me," she said chuckling to herself before pressing the button.

**6.47 PM**

**2****nd**** Floor Hallway…In front of the elevator**

Dawn thought of all the ways possible to avoid her when getting off the elevator in her current predicament. She decided that she'd hold it open long enough for the girl to get off before waiting for an all-clear and getting off, herself. Everything was going smoothly until May's voice called at her, "THERE YOU ARE DAWN! I was about to look for you! Did you get the toilet paper? Misty said she's feeling really sick…"

"Dawn?" the girl asked, and unfortunately May had snatched the pack and made a run for Room 204 leaving Dawn by herself. "Dawn, as in Dawn Berlitz. Oh my gosh, you're actually here?" It was tense for a few moments, as neither of them knew what to say. Dawn hoped that it would be like old times, and they'd both squeal and hug each other out of happiness. Except she knew that there was no way, after the many things which had torn their friendship apart, that they could ever go back to maintaining the same closeness as before. "Fancy running into you, first thing after I get here…" she muttered.

"It's not like I wanted to run into you either, but I guess things just didn't work out the way we wanted, did they?" Dawn replied.

"Actually, they worked out perfectly…" Ursula said closing her eyes for a long time and then opening them, "…Just perfect," she then continued under her breath.  
>"Cut the crap, Ursula. It wasn't my fault! Despite that, I've still apologised again and again. You were part of it too, but you've never even said a simply 'sorry' to me. Not once!"<p>

"Huh," Ursula said a slight smile gracing her lips, "You keep telling yourself that, Dawn. It's ruined my life! After what happened, there's no way we could be friends again."

"It was a whole year ago! Look, Ursula. I'm sorry! I've apologised over and over again. You never buy it! You're not the only who went through a lot, you know. You haven't even apologised to me…not once! You're impossible!" frustration was heard in Dawn's voice.

Anyways, I've wasted enough of my time here. I need to get to my dorm." She said turning her back on Dawn and picking up her two bags, but not before craning her neck and whispering, "If I were you, I would watch my back,"

Dawn stood there for a few minutes with her head bowed down. Her new school life couldn't have started any worse. Especially since the encounter with Ursula had reminded her of many things she would have preferred to keep buried in the depths of her brain. She had a quick glance at her poketch before deciding to return to her Dawn. "Hey Dawn, are you alright?" May asked peeping out from behind a pillar.  
>"Just how long were you standing there?" Dawn asked.<p>

"I only came out because I heard you shouting. Was that girl bothering you?" May said innocently.

"Her name's Ursula and it's fine. Let's just get ready for dinner." Dawn said. Her voice had softened considerably and soon enough she was back in high spirits.

**6.56 PM**

**Room 204, Girls Dorms**

"It's our first day here! You don't have to eat anything! You should at least come and meet some new people," May pleaded with the redhead.

Misty simply moaned and turned around once again in her bed. "It was definitely the ham sandwiches. I knew I shouldn't have eaten them,"

May tried to plead with the stubborn redhead, once again. However Misty refused to budge from her warm spot in the room.

Dawn checked her poketch and swiftly grabbed a bottle from her bag, "Misty, take this tablet in exactly half an hour and go to bed. You might find that you poo a lot out tomorrow morning, but your stomach is going to be totally clear and you'll be fit once again! Now, let's go!" Dawn grabbed May's wrist and they rushed out of the room leaving Misty behind to inspect the bottle of tablets. "Piplup's stomach reliever…" she read out, "JUST WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK I AM?"

**7.00 PM**

**Dining Hall, East Building**

It was when Leaf walked into the dining hall with one of her roommates, Hilda – that she realised the sheer size of all the buildings themselves. Even the architecture was fascinating. While she marvelled at the intricate decorations carved into the many pillars and statues which decorated the hallways and courtyards, she questioned how Cynthia could have created such a magnificent structure in only a year. Meanwhile, her roommate Hilda – who she had briefly chatted with before unpacking her bags and settling into her dorm, was happily admiring the pictures of famous people in Pokemon history that hung on the wall on the outer corridors of the girls dormitories. Unfortunately, it was difficult to enjoy the history when Hilda continuously whined next to her "Leaf! C'mon! I'm hungry, so let's go to the dining hall, alright? I really need to see Hilbert,"

From Leaf's understanding, Hilbert was Hilda's boyfriend of a whole year. They'd travelled Unova together – where he'd beaten the Elite 4 but come short against the Champion himself. Hilda's passions were directed at the Unova's pride and joy, the Pokemon Musicals. She was already in the top ranks of the Musical coordinators.

It made Leaf jealous, because they'd achieved so much in their short lifetime, it made her feel mediocre. She hadn't gotten past the top 16 in the Indigo Conference, along with Ash and Gary. Only Red had managed to make it into the Top 8. She was nothing special, but she'd still been accepted. "Hello! Earth to Leaf! Let's go!" Hilda said waving her hands in front of Leaf's jade green orbs. Then she charged off leaving Leaf in a daze.

"Coming!" Leaf shouted before following Hilda into the hall. That was when she was truly astonished by the hundreds of top trainers, coordinators, breeders and researchers around her age, that came from all the regions.

"There he is!" Hilda shouted enthusiastically next to her, before sprinting to the table located at the very centre of the whole hall. "Hilda! Hey!" a brunette boy called out. He gave her a quick hug as she sat down next to him. "Are you okay? Do you like your roommate?" Hilda asked enthusiastically. Hilbert nodded and started telling her all about the very fascinating conversation he'd had with his roommate about Eevee Chasers, a very quirky video game which had been recently released.

There was only one person Leaf knew, who was absolutely addicted to Eevee Chasers…and then her memory clicked, "I see you found your way around, Leaf, "an extremely familiar arrogant voice stated. "Gary! I knew you'd be here!" Leaf happily said, giving him a quick hug.

He patted the seat next to him, where she moved to sit down. "So your roommate happens to be my roommate's girlfriend. Coincidence?" Leaf questioned.

Gary simply laughed, "I dunno Leaf. I guess the Pallet Town kids just can't be separated. Oh, but I did find a new fan club." He then pointed to a group of girls sitting at the table next to ours. They all waved cheekily at Gary who wore his trademark smirk. Leaf sighed. "I just hope their mottos are better this time."

"Of course, my biggest fan girl is sitting next to me." Gary said, giving Leaf a slight nudge. To this, the brunette female blushed slightly. It wasn't the first time Gary had ever described her in that way. Looking at Hilda and Hilbert had made her begin to visualise many things in her mind, which had never occurred to her before. To her relief, Gary offered to get dinner for both of them, from the buffet which had been spread out over five long tables. While he was gone, Leaf observed Hilbert and Hilda, closely. They talked to each other, even completed each other's sentences. At times, they kissed each other or made romantic gestures. Leaf's cheeks felt warm – even though she wasn't directly involved in it.

It made her question the tight relationship she had with Red, Ash and Gary. What if she had to choose one of them, someday…She wondered if any of them had ever had a crush on her. She'd known Ash the longest, even though she told Red all her troubles and secrets, and she probably had the most fun with Gary. Would she one day…maybe…be one of their girlfriends? Her cheeks were now burning at the thought, and she was glad that Gary had returned with a tray piled with lettuce, Brussels sprouts and green beans – her favourite.

She looked to Gary to thank him, but he just nodded, "It's on the house. I know you can't live without your greenies." Leaf looked down, unable to face him after having all those thoughts. Although, he was so happy with her company, that he didn't even notice.

**7.08 PM **

**Dining Hall, East building**

"Whew, only eight minutes late and there's still a few empty table left." Dawn said panting. May in the meanwhile was attracted to the huge buffet which had been set up to welcome students to the school on their first night. "Misty has no idea what she's missing out on!" May said, and drifted towards the buffet. Dawn poked May out of her trance, before pointing to a corner. "Let's go grab a table and then you can eat whatever you want,"

They chose the large table on the very left corner, to avoid attracting attention. They left napkins on their seat which had their names and '_reserved' _scrawled with an almost dead pen before setting off to explore the buffet.

May piled two plates to the highest possible with assortments of everything on the menu, and many girls laughed at her strangely, large appetite whilst boys simply stared at the fit-looking girl who wolfed down almost everything on her two plates in a matter of a few minutes. Dawn on the other hand, had her face buried in her hands in embarrassment, especially after May's wild eating.

Lucky for Dawn, their attention changed when many of the girls in the room began squealing. "It's really him! It's Drew Hayden!" To Dawn's surprise, even May had turned around with her eyes glowing with admiration. The grass-haired boy simply flicked his bangs and picked up a plate. This made the girls squeal even more, because he did with finesse which was unusual for a teenage boy. May felt bad for him, because the girls absolutely refused to get off his case and she was about to go help him until she realised that as soon as he'd appeared, he'd left the hall.

The girls were all upset that he'd left so quickly however May's curiosity had peaked at that moment and after arranging to meet back with Dawn in the dorms, she quickly ran out of the hall – leaving her half-full plate of food (surprise, surprise) hoping to catch Drew Hayden. She caught a glimpse of his green hair rounding the corner which led to the school gardens, and she followed it.

**7.32 PM**

**School Gardens**

Soon enough, she was standing outside in the cool breeze looking at the beautiful night sky. Drew had settled down a bench with his dinner, and was enjoying it with the company of his Roselia. May gaped at the strange sight of the best coordinator in the whole of Hoenn, enjoying a silent meal with his Pokemon. Inside her mind, she was debating on whether she should interrupt his peace or not. "I know you're there," he called out. His voice was slightly husky, but it was a nice tone to hear. "Why did you follow me?" Drew asked. He continued to eat his dinner without turning around. May felt awkward standing at the entrance to the garden, so she joined him on the bench, and they both stared at the star together.

Roselia rubbed her head against May, who stroked it whilst enjoying the gentle leafy texture. "So you really are the famous Drew Hayden. Somehow, I didn't visualise you as the type to ignore your fangirls and eat dinner by yourself. I guess I was wrong. You just seem like such a – "

"…flirt?" he completed, "Yeah. That's what the magazines make me out to be."  
>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! What I was trying to say was – "May stumbled upon her words trying to find the right thing to say.<p>

"Thanks for being honest. It's refreshing." He said recalling Roselia into his pokeball, "I take it you are a coordinator as well?"

May nodded, "That's right. I'm May Maple from New Bark Town; it's a pleasure to meet you. I actually wanted to ask you – "

"whether I'd help you become a better coordinator?" Drew finished for her. May was starting to become slightly annoyed at the way he continuously completed her sentences with such confidence. It made her feel like one of his stupid fangirls, who had no respect for his talent.

"Coordinating is a two way street. I can't help you become better; you're going to have to get there all by yourself. All I can do is tell you what went wrong every time, so that you know what to improve."

He then flicked his bangs. An extremely awkward silence hung over the both of them for the following several minutes until both of them spoke at the same time, "So…" Then May burst into a fit of giggles which Drew watched with wide eyes. "So are you missing your family?" May asked, "I sure am,"

Drew shrugged before replying, "I don't have any…"

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to…!" May begun apologising.

"It's fine. You didn't know. You probably find it weird how I'm such a loner being Drew Hayden and all." Drew said chuckling to himself. He stretched his arms above his head and then placed his hands on both sides of his body while leaning forward.

Without realising May's hand reached out to touch his, and Drew felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. May felt the same and the quickly returned their hands to themselves. "So…." They both said at the same time, once again. But this time they both stood up and after saying quick goodbyes returned to their dorms.

It had been an eventful day, but everyone fell asleep excited about their very first day of high school.

* * *

><p><em>Okay...not the best chapter. But it was totally different to the 'School Rush' one that's for sure.<em>

_Who doesn't love a bit of May x Drew fluff? C'mon. Anyways! Tell me how sucky this chapter was in a review :) I will reply xx _

_Peace and love,_

_Rupee_


	4. Hectic First Days

_Hey everyone :)_

_I know I'm a day late...but here's the next chapter._

_WARNING! It's actually not very good...at...all...but I had to put it in because it kind of fills in some holes. Also you get to see snippets of each character and what they plan on doing at this school. The next chapter will have more drama, for sure. :) I'm really sorry about how horrible this chapter turned out :(_

_**REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THEM! :D **  
><em>

LoveLoverGrl - hehehehe May and Drew fluff is always adorable :D

Fprmr1 - THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! You actually made me feel so much better about rewriting the story, and I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. May and Drew are a hard couple to describe... :|

A Random Reader - I know...damn diarrhoea :( And you'll just have to find out what happens with leaf won't you :D

eeveeluvr - Gotta love CS fluff :D and I love eevees too!

_Disclaimer: the usual...don't own anything_

_Here we go!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Hectic First Days

**Room 204**

**Girl's Dorms**

Even after the eventful night that passed yesterday – May, Misty and Dawn were all up as soon as the sun had risen, to prepare for the school year ahead. It was a good thing they did that, too, because as Dawn had warned – Misty had gotten up in the morning only to be trapped in the bathroom for an hour. On the bright side, at least her stomach had cleared and her diarrhoea had passed. That still didn't mean that she'd forgiven Dawn for giving her Piplup's remedies.

'Pokemon and people should never be mixed up,' she'd proclaimed, before once again hogging the bathroom for another twenty minutes as she had a quick morning shower. Breakfast was only supplied on every alternate day of the week – so Dawn had been in the kitchen, whipping up a small hot breakfast for all of them to enjoy. May in the meantime, was busy writing desperately in her journal.

Dawn was slightly surprised at the devotion May had shown to her journal, especially since the previous night when she'd rushed out of dinner after shouting, "I'll see you back in the dorm!" Dawn didn't want to come across as rude so she didn't ask what had happened in that space of time. However, she happily hummed a tune with her angelic voice.

**Yesterday**

**Dining Hall**

May had just dashed out of the hall, leaving Dawn behind – who awkwardly sat by herself at the very corner of the space. She was finally able to analyse all her soon-to-be peers, and doing that made her realise just how much competition she would be facing in every aspect of her new teenage life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde-haired boy decided to take the seat in front of her. "Hey there! Is this seat taken?" the boy asked her. She happily told him that it was free and slid down on to the chair opposite her.

When Dawn finally got a look at his face, she felt something else. Her heart strings gave a strong pull and her brain suddenly zoned out for a few minutes. He was extremely familiar, however she just couldn't understand why. The familiarity was so strong that her head went unsteady for a few moments. However, she finally returned to her sense when he waved his hand in front of her face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked with his nice, smooth voice.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She said, giving him a half-hearted smile. Barry happily nodded, "Anyways, I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Barry P-! Actually, just call me Barry." he said. His orange eyes now had a dull glow.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. It's nice to meet you Barry. Where are you from?" Dawn asked politely.

"Well, I'm from Twinleaf Town but I moved to Pastoria Town when I was six. I guess I don't really remember Twinleaf. Have you ever been to Pastoria? It's got some really nice marshlands."

Dawn eagerly continued the conversation, but at the corner of her mind she was trying to put two and two together. Barry was from Twinleaf Town, and she was from Twinleaf Town. Maybe, they'd met before? The familiar feeling in her gut told her there was a lot more to Barry than she realised however she pushed this feeling away and just continued to engage in the conversation.

**8.00 AM**

**Room 204, Girls Dorms**

"Wow, these are looking delicious Dawn!" May exclaimed. She was sitting on their miniature table holding a fork and spoon, slightly drooling over the sight of breakfast. Misty had finally opened the bathroom doors and wore her signature yellow outfit (her hoenn outfit). Her hair had been tied up into a ponytail on the side, and she immediately took the seat next to May and prepared for breakfast.

As soon as Dawn had placed an even portion of the bacon strips, scrambled eggs, raisin toast on May's plate, she immediately shoved it all inside her mouth. Misty stared with her mouth wide open. "Let's go guys!" May happily shouted after placing her plate in the sink.

**8.30 AM**

**Lance Hall**

All the students had gathered in the Auditorium for the opening assembly. May, Dawn and Misty sat in the middle of the students and turned their attention to the stage. The principal, better known as Cynthia, was woman with an incredible sense of fashion. Her long wavy blonde hair was worn down, and she wore black heels, with a black fur coat and black clothes.

Obviously, this had all the hormonal teenage boys swooning over, except Ash and Red who sat silently next to each other amidst the large audience of adolescents. Red kept checking his watch, impatiently as he had _Practical Battles _class, with Marshall and he was absolutely itching to see some of the Pokemon from the other regions.

Meanwhile, Ash was staring at the back of a girls head. It was bright orange, slightly spiky and was tied into a small ponytail at the side. He couldn't control his curiosity as he gave her 'tail a slight tug. Obviously, Ash was stronger than he realised so when he pulled all of her hair fell out of her ponytail on to her back. He was mesmerised at how beautifully orange and smooth it was, however the girl definitely was not amused.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the girl said turning around to see a raven-haired boy who was looking at the hair closely. Unfortunately, she had quickly tied it back once again but not before giving Ash a death stare. He then focused on the stage where Cynthia had approached the microphone,

"Welcome to JAE. I promise, that we're going to make sure you have the best time here. That's all I have to say, really. I don't want to make the first day too boring for you. Don't' forget to go to the right classroom. Anyways, let's have a great year! Off you go!"

The very short speech from Cynthia had motivated many students, so they all excitedly got up from their seats at the same time and rushed out the back door to Lance Hall. Ash checked his timetable. His first class was _Maths (Class A) _taught by Lucian, and he scanned the room, trying to spot his roommate Richie. "Can you move out of the way, please? I need to get to my class." An annoyed, feminine voice complained. Ash turned back to see the girl with the pretty orange hair. "Oh, it's you again," he mumbled stepping aside. However, as she walked past – her ponytail slid past his cheek which made shivers go down his spine for a few seconds. She really was one of a kind.

**8.54 AM**

**Health and Nutrition**

"You do realise that is a Pamtre berry. The recipe says we need four belue berries blended two Rabuta berries. Can't you tell them apart?"

May regretted being in Dawn's group for Health and Nutrition class because it happened to be her worst subject (which strangely contradicted her love for food). "Dawn, I really was not cut out for this class. Just tell me what they look like," May nervously asked. Dawn sighed with frustration, "I'll just get them myself."

Beads of sweat glistened on May's forehead as she placed the aspear berry in the mortar and started crushing it. Their unit for the first semester was focused on Pokemon food. They had been given a Pokeblock recipe to complete within an hour, and this had driven them into an absolute frenzy.

May was a hopeless cook and being with Dawn, only made her feel even worse. She looked up to the front corner of the large kitchen area, where a green-haired boy was placing his berries in the Blender. "Drew…" she muttered to herself, as she watched him walk back to his stove top where a blonde boy was waiting for him.

"What are you looking at, May? Keep grinding those Aspear berries!" Dawn barked and May with a quick whimper, resumed the activity.

**9.30 AM**

**Poke Literature**

"I already know all this." Drew muttered to himself blankly staring at the textbook which sat in front of him. "I don't believe this…"

"Andrew Hayden! Would you like to explain the deeper meaning of line 2 in 'An Eevee of Elation'"

"Oak wants us all to relate to the elation the eevee feels when it confronts the choice of which evolution it wants to choose." Drew confidently replied before closing his eyes and stretching his arms back behind his head.

The teacher, Lorelei seemed slightly alarmed at his response and nervously deemed him to be correct. Everyone stared at him in awe of his intelligence however he simply flicked his hair and leant back in his chair. He was always the centre of attention at this school. Everyone knew him as THE Drew Hayden, but it hadn't always been that way. ]

Drew found his sudden popularity to be rather shallow, and surface-level. Most people didn't take notice of his coordinating skills. It was usually about his face and gorgeous emerald eyes. That was going to change because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was much more than just a pretty boy.

However, he hadn't realised that the brunette girl had been watching his facial expressions change from the corner of the classroom and this simply made her curiosity grow even larger.

**10.20 PM**

**Swimming Pool**

One satisfaction Misty had, was the large Olympic-sized swimming pool which was located outside the gymnasium and her physical education lessons for the semester were between a choice of swimming or athletics.

Misty went for the obvious choice, and did not feel any regret as she dove into the crystal clear blue water. It welcomed her as she gracefully completed 100m before leaning against the lane rope to catch her breath. She had just completed a time trial, and was nearly out of breath.

"58 seconds," Marlon happily said, "You should consider joining the JA swim team. We could use a fast one like you."

Misty happily slunk into the stands. 58 seconds definitely was one of the best times she'd ever achieved and she realised that it could be her best opportunity to really excel at something. "I'll be there!" she shouted to Marlon before heading back to get change.

At that time, she was stopped in her tracks. "Nice swim out there," a well-toned, tanned boy said giving her a wink.

"Um, thanks…and you are?"

"The famous Rudy Trota, of course,"

His arrogant attitude was annoying her once again so she tried to walk past him. "I know who you are. You're Misty Waterflower from the Cerulean Gym. I'm a big fan." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah right," she chuckled to herself, "Look, I have to get to my next class. Can we continue this later?"

"You can count on that. I'll see you at swim practice." He said winking at Misty. Misty gave a disgusted look and walked away towards the change rooms.

She had changed quickly, and headed towards the track to watch the time trials for some of the events. The first week of physical education always involved picking out the best athletes and swimmers to join the team. She saw 100m sprints commencing and leant over the railings to the spectator's stand.

The boy from Lance Hall had just begun running and he was atleast ten metres ahead of his competitors .She saw 11.04 seconds displayed on the board and knew he would be chosen to trial for the team.

Just how talented were the people at this school?

**3 PM After-school**

**Bleachers, Football Field**

"Ugh. Today was the worst." Hilda complained to Leaf, who rolled her eyes, "I don't have a single class with Hilbert, but I have to partner up with this green-haired creep for biology and he was totally smiling when Grimsley was talking about Seismitoad body parts with the whole class. What a freak,"

"Wow, Hilda your life is so bad…" Leaf sarcastically remarked. Hilda laughed and lightly punched Leaf's shoulder, "Shut up! Maybe if you had a boyfriend you'd know what it feels like,"

Leaf suddenly froze on the spot, while Hilda walked ahead. "Leafy! Are you alright? C'mon it was just a joke!" she said calling back at Leaf. As soon as her muscles relaxed she joined Hilda in the bleachers. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Leaf asked crossing her left leg over her right. "We're watching the boys play football! Hilbert and Gary said they got challenged."

Leaf laughed at the brunette's confidence, and she recalled something about Gary wanting to try out as well. She always thought soccer was Gary's scene so it surprised her how he was transitioning into soccer all of a sudden. "Look! They're here!" Hilda squealed.

The green-eyed brunette simply chuckled along at her enthusiasm but then she saw Gary run on to the field and she felt something different. He waved in Leaf's direction and she waved back, but then turned around to see a brunette girl waving back to Gary and giving him a wink. Her insides burned but she focused on the game. Soon enough, Gary was speeding down the field whilst balancing the ball between his two feet, and soon enough he'd scored a goal. Leaf heard the girl behind her cheer, "Nice on Gare-Bear!"

Gare-Bear? Gare-Bear? That was _her _nickname. Her insides burned even more and she quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She quickly ran into the girl's bathroom where she saw Ursula in front of the mirror, fixing up her mascara. "So that's where you were!"

Ursula gave a cheeky smile, "Oh girl, of course I had to make myself look decent. I can't look bad in a field full of hot football players can I? Anyways, why are you in here?"

"My stomach feels sore," Leaf lied through her teeth.

"Right, it's the time of the month isn't it? You should get some meds from the nurse's office, you know." Ursula suggested pointing her manicured nails.

"Good idea, I'll just go now. Tell Hilda I'll meet you guys back at the dorm." She muttered before stepping out. The nurse was a good cover, and she decided to take a walk around the school campus. "Perfect…" Ursula muttered, "Now that she's gone, I can keep working on it…"

* * *

><p><em>What is Ursula planning and who does it involve?<em>

_Why is Leaf so jealous? The chick only called him a stupid nickname, right?_

_What does Misty feel about Ash and Rudy?_

_Why is May so curious about Drew?_

_It will all be revealed...eventually :O_

_Peace and love,_

_Rupee_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR :D**  
><em>


	5. New Developments

_Hey everyone,_**  
><strong>

_Well. I know readers don't like to hear excuses so I'll let you take a guess where I've been for the past month._

_REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THEM :)_

_**malory79080** - Aww thank you very much :)  
><em>

_**eeveeluvr - **You can eat me for the late update, but as with Ursula, all will be revealed eventually... :P  
><em>

_**Fprmr1 - **Thank you! Yeah, Drew is kind of OOC in this fic, because he's all mature and arrogant in a serious way. I just thought I'd try and give Drew a different personality :P You'll find out more about him as well! And I read about your wrist (I think?) I hope it heals soon! :D  
><em>

_**silver shihouin - **Seriously thank you so much for this review :) It was really reassuring to read, and I felt much better! Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it so far!_

_**a random reader - **Ash and Misty, 'nuff said. Leaf is on fire, hey?  
><em>

_Here is the next chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**New Developments**

"Wow. This is incredible." Leaf muttered to herself when she stepped into the school gardens. Vines hung from the pale green walls enclosing the space, flowers bloomed around her however her focus was on the large tree in the middle of the area. It was an oak tree, Leaf's favourite.

Ironically enough, the Oaks were known for the 150 year old oak tree which stood in the middle of their front lawn. Many would pore over it, as they walked past with their grocery in hand. However, Leaf had spent many days and nights with Gary – and sometimes Ash and Red, playing, resting, doing homework and just sitting underneath the tree. That was why when the thunderstorm had struck it down, it had taken a whole month for her and Gary to recover from the loss. She touched the trunk, and eventually sat underneath the tree.

The whole afternoon seemed to disappear as the sun slowly sunk down on the horizon. Leaf realised that she had just spent a whole hour staring into the distance, just like she used to under the oak tree. "Thanks buddy," she said patting the tree trunk before heading back to her dorm. She felt prepared for the change.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 204<strong>

**Girls Dorm**

"So what co-curricular activities are you choosing, Misty?" May asked, chewing on the end of her pen. Dawn, May and Misty were completing their club and activities form, and May especially was absolutely stumped on what to do.

"Well, I'm obviously doing swimming." Misty said rolling her eyes, before checking the box, "Then…maybe I'll do beach volleyball, and then I'll do water polo."

"So you're only doing sports?" Dawn asked, "I'm joining the fashion designing club, cooking club, cheerleading and gymnastics!"

May still felt unsure. Her roommates knew their strengths and weaknesses, but May had a sinking feeling that she wasn't good at anything. She looked through the list, trying to find something which didn't require skill or talent. "Hey! I'm done with my form, I'll take them down. Hurry up you guys!" Misty called out, folding her piece of paper.

May quickly ticked a few boxes without thinking and handed it to Misty. While Misty ran downstairs to the reception, May glanced over at her desk where a small pile of homework and assignments sat, despite the fact that it was only their first day. She was definitely not the most organised or smartest, which meant that she ignored the pile and chose to take out her journal instead.

"Just what on earth do you write in there, May?" Dawn questioned watching the brunette become completely absorbed in her writing. May looked up, "Just you know, my slice of life. It's no big deal."

"So what is your slice of life?" Dawn asked. May had a feeling Dawn wasn't going to let it go, so she tried to change the topic. "Speaking of slices of life…I wonder what's for dinner."

"I think they had lemon meringue on the dessert menu. Just my luck…" Dawn muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Hall<strong>

"You know. I could never get bored of watching you eat." Barry said, looking towards May. Much to Dawn's happiness, Barry had decided to sit with them for dinner once again. This time though, he'd brought his roommate, the one and only Drew Hayden who was also absolutely shocked at May's awful yet fascinating table manners. "Anyways, how were all of your first days?" Barry asked grinning sheepishly, before running his hand through his golden locks.

Drew grunted, May snorted, Dawn choked and Misty coughed. "Not too good, huh? Same here," Barry replied sighing. An extremely awkward silence hung over them for the following few minutes until squeals were heard from the table next to them. It seems that they'd finally come to the realisation that Drew was sitting with a bunch of 'losers' and 'unknowns', and many girls were wondering what they didn't have that was possessed by the bunch.

"It must be hectic for you. Opening every window…and hearing girls shouting like that," Misty said, her veins slightly popping out of her head. She would know the feeling. After all, the sensational sisters had their fair share of male fans who lined up in front of the gym to hopefully score an autograph or if they were lucky, a photo.

"I've never really paid attention to them." Drew established, flicking his fringe, "There are much more important things in life."

"Funny how all the famous people say that," Misty mumbled to herself, but it was loud enough for Drew to hear and raise his eyebrows at. "Anyways, I'm going to head off back to the dorm now." Dawn said rising up from her chair, "Are you guys coming?" she gestured towards May and Misty. They also stood up and joined her after saying quick goodbyes to the boys, however May turned back after a few steps to mouth 'see you tomorrow' to Drew, who curtly nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>** The Next Morning<strong>

**Room 204**

The next morning May woke up to shouting from the bathroom.

"Hey! WHO USED ALL MY MOISTURISER?!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE JUST LEFT IT OPEN THERE, WITHOUT EXPECTING SOMEONE TO USE IT!"

"THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION!"

"IT'S JUST MOISTURISER…"

"Guys, it's six in the morning. Give me a break." May sleepily stated before stepping out of bed on to the warm carpet and flattening her chestnut hair down. She realised that she hadn't seen Brendan throughout all of yesterday so she made an effort to take out her PokeNav and message him. "The bathroom's free." Misty said stepping out with a blue towel wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, but my moisturiser wasn't," Dawn winged, before entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"She frustrates me." Misty complained to May.

May just shrugged, she was never one to get involved in other people's squabbles. "Why don't you like Dawn?" she asked Misty.

"What do you mean?" Misty question ludicrously.

"Well, you seem to get really annoyed at her." May suggested.

"She's just such a princess. It's not like she's ever had to rough it in her life. It just annoys me, you know," Misty complained. May shrugged and went into their kitchenette to make a quick cup of coffee for all of them.

She saw Dawn's laptop sitting on her desk, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to borrow it, since she hadn't managed to unpack her own yet. The first thing which popped was a Facebook message, from someone named Ursula Urara, who she recognised as the pinkette who Dawn seemed to be on bad terms with. May didn't want to invade Dawn's privacy, however she still managed to read the message. "Don't think you can play it safe for long you mofo. I'll get you, and then you'll see…" it said in all capitalised letters.

May frowned. Just what was that sentence supposed to mean. Before she could decide, she heard the bathroom door unlock, so she quickly minimised it and logged on to her own Facebook.

As usual, there were no friend requests. She hadn't gotten too many likes on the last photo she posted either, but that was alright. She looked to the side where there were suggested pages, and one in particular caught her eye. It was called – The Grimy Goss, or The GG. She opened the page, and the first post she read made her jaw drop:

_Seems like the famous Drew Hayden has already been cozying up to a lucky girl…As you can see in these photos, him and the girl were sitting in the School Gardens at about 7.30 PM at night, and they got pretty close if you ask me. Just who is she? And what does Hayden find so special about her? Stay tuned! _

Following that were several snapshots of her and Drew, with their backs to the camera just talking, and there was a photo which was zoomed in on their hands touching. _Is Drew Hayden officially off the market? Who knows. Don't like what you see? Leave a comment. _

May angrily closed the page, before turning off the screen. She was lucky that they hadn't identified her; otherwise she would've been targeted by his mob of fans for sure. But she made a mental to find out who the administrator of the page was, because May wanted to catch him or her before he or she could do anymore harm to Drew and the other students.

* * *

><p><strong>Maths Extension Class<strong>

**Session 3**

"You are extremely frustrating. You know that?"

"Yeah, Leaf, Gary and Red tell me that all the time."

"Well now you can add me to your list."

Ash was sitting next to his roommate Richie, in Maths class, where Lucian had given them ten pages to complete in class. However, for the last five minutes Ash had crossed the line with his constant complaining about how the questions were too hard, and how he wished that he wasn't at the school. Richie wasn't sure how he would be able to manage rooming with the boy for the remainder of the year.

"Hey Richie!" Ash suddenly said, "You know the Pokemon Underwater Battle Tournament is on Saturday afternoon. Don't you think we should go watch it together?"

He took the tickets out of his pocket and waved them in front of Richie's face. Richie sighed. There was just no getting through to the guy. "I have a doctor's appointment in Oreburgh City, remember?"

"But I don't wanna go by myself!" Ash complained.

"Well ask your Pallet Town friends or something!" Richie said with extreme annoyance and blocked out Ash's constant whines for the rest of the lesson.

Ash ran out of the classroom in a hurry, when the bell finally rang. However, as he whizzed past the others he didn't realise that one of his tickets had fallen out of his pocket, only to be picked up by fiery redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Geography<strong>

**Session 5**

Drew sat at the very back corner of the room, staring out the window. He ignored the people who attempted to make conversations with him, and watched as a butterfree flew past, it's wings shimmering in the afternoon sun. He wished he could do the same, and just fly away and escape from this place.

"Excuse me, Mr Drew, "a girl who appeared slightly younger than him said, "I was wondering if we could, um, uh, work on the task."

Drew looked up from his daze, to see that Bertha had allocated groups to a pointless mapmaking exercise on the Sinnoh region. He would much rather sleep however, he was too much of a gentleman to decline the girl's suggestion so he let her drag her chair up to his desk and place a piece of cardboard on it.

"My name is Brianna Wakana. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you!" she squealed. Drew nodded, which made her burst into a huge smile, and continue, "You know. I've read every single article in Coordinators Weekly about you, and I even have the whole Drew and Roselia photo collection that came out in TeenRogue a few months ago."

"Oh, that…" Drew mumbled. He didn't care much for the media, but he only obliged to do those photoshoots because he was short on money. "Cool." Brianna just didn't seem to understand that the things she talked about were of minute interest to him. All he cared about was Pokemon, and Contests. His life had amounted to nothing else, and idle chitchat made him feel even more worthless. After all, he had things to prove.

Saved by the bell, Drew quickly grabbed his items and headed out the corridor much to Brianna's heartbreak. "Mr Drew!" she called, "You forgot your – " but he'd already run off towards the cafeteria. She looked at the book in her hand, _'A Life of Thorns' _and opened the first page, which had a photo of Drew standing with a beautiful woman with chartreuse hair just like his. Comments were scribbled next to it, and she decided to keep it for a while. It would be an interesting read, and it makes it so much easier for her to get what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Strategies<strong>

**Last Session**

"Hey! Is this yours?" an annoyingly high-pitched female voice shouted in his ear. Ash turned to see the redhead girl with really nice hair looking at him with her stunning cerulean eyes. Then he looked at her hand and his eyes widened. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" he shouted before trying to grab it from her grasp.

Unfortunately she was a good two centimetres taller than him. "Oh no you don't, you should have been responsible." She said snapping her fingers in his face.

Ash moaned, "C'mon miss. Give it back, please!"

Misty thought for a moment, "Wait. I bet it's for your girlfriend isn't it?" a mischievous smile crossed her face. Ash shook his head, but that didn't make Misty return it.

"I paid for it. You can't just take it from me!" Ash whined.

"Well, you should have been more careful!" she replied, before dancing and twirling around by herself. Poor Ash didn't know how to deal with this situation so he sat down and put his head in his hands.

Misty felt kinda bad for the guy, but she had been dying to go to the show but she'd missed out on the tickets. "Alright then, we'll solve this with a battle." Misty said standing with her feet planted firmly on the floor. She pointed to him and then to herself. "If _I _win I'm going to the Underwater Battles with you. If you win, then you get your stupid ticket back."  
>Ash agreed, and even if he did lose, it would mean that he'd have someone to go with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming Pool<strong>

"Hey! Hey Waterflower, how you doin'?"

"Look Ruth or whoever you are. I don't have time for your antics," Misty said waving him off. The boy just wouldn't leave her alone. He was constantly staring or winking at her and it always made her scrunch her face up and turn away.

When Coach Wake asked them all to line up behind the diving blocks, Rudy made sure to pick the one behind Misty. "So, I was thinking. Why don't we have a race?" Rudy asked, but Misty had already dived in to do her warm up lap and he felt frustrated. It would be impossible to capture Misty's attention at this rate.

When Misty touched the wall, Rudy dove in and completed his warm-up laps. By then Coach Wake had already assigned them sets to do. Misty dove into the pool and begun to intensely shift an arm, after the other while occasionally turning her head to the side, to breathe in between. Rudy was slightly enchanted at the grace and perfection with which he swam, that he missed Coach's whistle to dive in. When Misty got out of the water, it was a different story. Her face was glistening with the refreshing water droplets from the pool and his eyes widened…She then locked her cerulean orbs on to his and pointed to the water.

"Right…" Rudy muttered before diving in. That gave Misty enough time to quickly gather her gear and head to the changing rooms. "What a flirt," she mumbled to herself after she had slipped on her shorts and t-shirt and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. Wierd Ending...I was going to write more but I thought I'd just end it this way.<em>

_Tell me how good or bad it was :) but don't go too far. Yeah. That's all I have to say. _

_Thank you beautiful people xx_

_ILY from, Rupee!_


End file.
